La fois de trop
by Dreadosaure
Summary: 1, 2, 3... La troisième fois fut de trop. Si seulement Scott l'avait su avant... (THIAM avec Scott en premier plan) - un peu ANGST.


**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un second OS THIAM. J'avoue que ce couple me motive à fond. J'adore leur relation presque destructrice :)**

 **Voilà encore une fois c'est un OS basique dans le sens où je ne me suis pas pris la tête et il n'y a pas spécialement d'action ni de rebondissement (je le vends bien hein ? lol)**

 **Attention : OS Angst** **mais sans description détaillée.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…**

* * *

Scott n'avait pas prévu ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Pourtant en tant qu'Alpha de la meute, il avait un regard « paternel » envers tous ses membres et se montrait présent chaque fois qu'il le fallait. Malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Liam n'allait pas bien. Quand ils se voyaient, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, le latino ne décelait aucune once de tristesse dans les yeux de son premier Bêta.

La première fois qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose, ce fut le jour où il trouva Liam caché dans les vestiaires, assis sur un banc, les mains sur le visage. D'abord précautionneux, il s'avança doucement sur lui, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis déposa une main sur son épaule. Le plus jeune sursauta, ne pouvant cacher les larmes au bord des yeux. Scott ressentit sa douleur comme la sienne : la relation d'un Alpha et de son Bêta était incompréhensible et incroyable à la fois. Un peu comme un parent envers son enfant mais en plus fusionnel.

« Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Euh… Rien… Répondit l'autre en frottant ses yeux du revers de la main. Je… Je suis en colère parce qu'on a perdu et…

-Tu sais que je sais que tu mens ? »

Scott s'installa près de son ami et l'observa presqu'avec tendresse. Le blond évitait soigneusement son regard de peur de se remettre à pleurer. Cette situation de faiblesse lui faisait du mal et il n'assumait justement pas ça. Il fallait qu'il soit fort et que son Alpha soit fier de lui !

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler à tout moment, ok ?

-Je sais mais… Tu veux bien me laisser seul s'il te plait ? »

Le plus âgé obtempéra à contrecœur. Laisser Liam ainsi ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

La deuxième fois que Scott réalisa que Liam n'allait pas bien, ce fut lors d'une soirée organisée par Lydia qui avait invité, pour l'occasion, toutes les personnes présentes, de prêt ou de loin, à tous les évènements qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières années.

Stiles, Derek, Jackson, Ethan et même Theo étaient revenus pour l'occasion. Ce dernier avait quitté Beacon Hills peu de temps après que la meute ait battu L'Anuk-ite.

Scott était allé chercher quelques boissons en plus au supermarché du coin et ce fut au moment où il ouvrit la porte, une fois de retour, et entra dans la pièce principale, qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose : Theo était assis dans son coin, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, tandis que Liam, entouré de Malia et Lydia, le regardait au loin.

L'Alpha savait que récemment les deux garçons s'étaient battus ensembles et avaient mis de côté leur haine respective pour de meilleurs résultats. Theo avait été aussi d'un bon soutien pour canaliser la rage de Liam et tous deux s'étaient sauvés mutuellement, une paire de fois. Scott pensait qu'ils se toléraient, bien qu'ils appréciaient se foutre sur la gueule régulièrement. Cependant, la vision que le brun avait pour le moment, c'était deux hommes tristes, éloignés comme des inconnus. Scott pensa directement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et que c'était la raison du départ de Theo.

Bien sûr, il en voulait énormément à la chimère, mais son caractère souple lui permettait également de passer à autre chose sans pour autant oublier. Alors, il déposa les bières dans la cuisine et revint voir après Theo. Ce dernier détourna la tête de la fenêtre et regarda l'Alpha, surpris.

« Salut… Viens près de nous au lieu de rester seul.

-Non… Je ne suis pas le bienvenu… »

Scott ne se trompa pas lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun venait de fixer Liam en prononçant cette phrase.

« Ecoute, Liam a un sale caractère, mais il ne va pas te détester à vie…

-C'est pas ça le problème… Enfin, à moitié… »

L'Alpha leva un sourcil, déconcerté. Décidement, il ne comprenait rien à rien…

La troisième, et dernière fois, où il vit Liam dans un sale état, ce fut au retour des cours. Scott lui avait proposé de venir le chercher puisque la voiture du Bêta était en réparation. Alors qu'il l'attendait devant le lycée, il le vit sortir mais, au lieu de se diriger vers la voiture, il tourna sur la gauche et emprunta un autre chemin. Scott se dépêcha de retirer sa ceinture et claqua la portière avant de se diriger discrètement derrière Liam. Il le suivit deux minutes avant de voir le blond s'arrêter près du bâtiment où se trouvaient les poubelles de la cuisine. Il se cacha sur le côté tout en l'observant et fut surpris de voir Theo sortir de nulle part. Son ouïe surnaturelle lui permit d'entendre la conversation qui suivit :

« Bon, dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as à dire car Scott va arriver.

-Et bien… Je voudrais que tu oublies… Que tu passes à autre chose. »

Theo ne semblait pas très bien, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et ne regardait pas une seule fois Liam dans les yeux.

« Oublier ? T'es sérieux là ? Peut-être que toi tu peux mais moi j'en suis incapable !

-M'enfin Liam, tout ça ne voulait rien dire…

-Ah ouais ?! Dans quel état tu serais si tu aimais quelqu'un que tu détestes tout autant ?! Un homme qui plus est ! Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de passer à autre chose et toi, tu reviens comme ça, du jour au lendemain avec un SMS ! Scott m'a vu pleurer, j'ai dû lui mentir ! Et après tu te ramènes chez Lydia, l'air de rien !

-Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi comme ça… Cette nuit-là, c'était juste une nuit, rien de plus… »

Scott, au-delà de la surprise de cette révélation, remarqua que Theo mentait. Il mentait pour faire du mal à Liam ? Dans quel but ?

Liam semblait dans un état second et laissait ses larmes couler de rage. Ses poings étaient serrés et l'Alpha devinait, au vu des goutes rouges qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, qu'il n'avait pas retenu ses griffes de sortir.

« Tu te rends compte à quel point je suis mal de ressentir ça pour toi ? Ça me dégoute, tu entends ?

-Liam… »

La chimère tenta de s'avancer sur lui, mais Liam se recula.

« N'avance pas…

-S'il te plait. Je vais partir, je te le promets. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, je pensais que ça t'était passé…

-Comme si je pouvais contrôler ça… » Répondit le blond tout en baissant la tête.

C'en était trop pour Scott, il ne supportait pas de voir son protégé dans un tel état de mal-être. Au moment où il voulut s'avancer pour arrêter la discussion, il vit Liam tourner les talons et courir dans sa directement. Il resta caché puis sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit son Bêta lui lancer un regard tout en continuant son chemin.

Que devait-il faire ? Le laisser partir ou le poursuivre ? Vu l'état de Liam, il avait peur de faire pire que bien… Alors il préféra le laisser tout seul, juste un instant, afin qu'il se retrouve.

Evidemment, Theo était parti…

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Liam et cela l'inquiétait. Il était loin de savoir tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il espérait que son Bêta le lui expliquerait.

Alors qu'il prenait la décision d'aller jusque chez lui, quelque chose éclata au plus profond de son être. Une douleur incroyable envahit son corps et ses yeux commencèrent à pleurer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Malia en entrant dans sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille.

-C'est Liam. »

* * *

 _Scott n'avait pas prévu ça, mais alors vraiment pas. Pourtant en tant qu'Alpha de la meute, il avait un regard « paternel » envers tous ses membres et se montrait présent chaque fois qu'il le fallait. Malgré tout ça, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point Liam n'allait pas bien. Quand ils se voyaient, lorsqu'ils se parlaient, le latino ne décelait pas une once de tristesse dans les yeux de son premier Bêta._

Et pourtant, son Bêta était mort, pendu dans sa chambre.

Scott se sentait vide, complètement mort de l'intérieur. Malia avait beau le serrer contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le corps dépendu, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, complètement immobile. Celui qui lui avait permis d'être quelqu'un d'autre, un homme nouveau, un Alpha protecteur et bienveillant, venait de se donner la mort par amour.

À ses pieds se trouvait une lettre adressée à Scott. La main tremblante, et au bout de longues minutes, il prit le papier entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit. Malia était sortie de la pièce pour lui laisser un moment de répit et prévenir tout le monde.

Le latino souffla un long moment, puis posa ses yeux sur les mots de son Bêta.

 _« Scott,_

 _Ne m'en veux pas. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un d'autre et ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es un Alpha extraordinaire et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec vous tous._

 _Mais je ne peux plus… Je ne peux plus assumer ce que je ressens. Sache que j'ai lutté, j'ai tout fait pour le cacher et pour remonter la pente, mais une fois qu'on est au fond, rien ne peut nous aider. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, que je puisse lui pardonner ce qu'il nous a fait et que mes sentiments soient réciproques mais je me déteste de l'aimer._

 _Dis à Mason que je l'adore, qu'il va me manquer et que je lui souhaite le meilleur. Dis à Theo qu'il ne s'en veuille pas, mais que c'est ma manière de passer à autre chose, comme il l'a si bien dit…_

 _Je vous aime._

 _Liam, »_

Le monde de Scott venait de s'écrouler. Il hurla sa peine, les doigts serrés sur le papier à présent chiffonné. Comment allait-il vivre sans son plus proche compagnon ? Comment allait-il faire pour se retenir de tuer Theo ? Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer la chimère à aimer, mais l'Alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était la faute de Theo, qu'il avait menti sur un point. Peut-être que s'il s'était expliqué, sans langue de bois, Liam serait encore là…

Au bout d'une heure, il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et vient accueillir Malia au creux de ses bras. Son seul réconfort.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second OS vous a plu. Pour le prochain THIAM je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus long et plus en détails.**

 **Si vous aimez le gore ou tout ce qui est bien décrit, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'aime assez bien faire ça :)**


End file.
